1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,515 discloses a device connector to be mounted on a device such as a motor installed in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle and connected to a mating terminal. This device connector includes a device-side housing made of synthetic resin and to be mounted on the device and a conductive member arranged in the device-side housing and configured to electrically connect the device and the mating terminal. The conductive member includes a connecting portion to be connected to the mating terminal.
A bolt is inserted through the connecting portion and the mating terminal in a direction intersecting with plate surfaces of the connecting portion and the mating terminal in a state where the connecting portion and the mating terminal are placed one over the other. A nut is arranged at a position of the connecting portion opposite to the mating terminal. By threadably engaging the bolt with this nut, the connecting portion and the mating terminal are electrically connected.
According to the above configuration, the nut is mounted into the device-side housing in a direction parallel to the plate surface of the connecting portion. Thus, an opening through which the nut is inserted into a receptacle is formed on a side of the receptacle formed to project from the device-side housing in such a manner as to surround the connecting portion.
At least an opening area required to mount the nut into the receptacle needs to be ensured for this opening. Further, since this opening needs to be sealed in a liquid-tight manner, the receptacle is required to have a configuration for sealing the opening in a liquid-tight manner. In the case of providing the receptacle with the opening for mounting the nut in this way, it is difficult to reduce the height of the receptacle. Thus, there has been a problem of being difficult to reduce the height of the device connector.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a device connector with a reduced height.